


Power Behind the Sentinel

by charivari



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Proteus, Murky politics, References to Sex, Sentinel is a chump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Sentinel finds an important ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Behind the Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sentinel's relationship to Proteus in the IDW universe. Given all of TFA's Sentinel's flaws, it seemed a little unlikely that he climbed up the chain of command on his own.

"That was impressive."

Cadet Sentinel turned to see a colorful mech emerge from the shadows outside Fortress Maximus. 

"Letting that other cadet take full blame."

Sentinel glared at the stranger. His gold accents might be stylish. But Sentinel wasn't about to take the accusation lying down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Optimus had deserved what he got. It was his fault Elita was off-line.

"I appreciate a good liar," the stranger smiled, "You're ambitious, Cadet Sentinel. I believe we could be of use to each other."

"Oh yeah," Sentinel sneered, "And who are you supposed to be exactly?"

"Proteus," the mech offered an elegant servo, "Senator Proteus."

~~

Sentinel Minor burst angrily into Proteus' office.

"I've been assigned to the boot camp as a drill instructor."

Proteus lowered his datapad and surveyed him mildly.

"You said you were going to help me move up in the world."

"And I am," Proteus replied, "We all need to start somewhere Sentinel."

He moved to press against Sentinel's front. One servo curled around the blue mech's backstrut, tracing circles. Sentinel's engines revved.

"Small steps Sentinel," Proteus murmured, "You must be patient."

~~

Sentinel Prime burst happily into Proteus' office.

"I've been promoted to Ultra Magnus' staff."

Proteus' optics remained focused on his datapad.

"Is that so?" his mouth curved in a small telling smile.

"You... You talked to him?"

"I might have put in a few good words here and there."

Sentinel stared at the senator with puppy-like gratitude. Proteus glanced up, shooting him a look that was borderline fond. 

"Are you just going to stand there Sentinel?" he asked in his honeyed voice, "Or get on your knees like a good boy and thank me?"

Sentinel would never admit to being someone's lapdog. But he was wedged between Proteus' thighs within a nano-klik.

~~

The recently elected Magnus sat in his new office. It was a dull affair, a perfect representation of his predecessor. Sentinel would soon pep it up to his liking. 

"Congratulations Sentinel Magnus."

Sentinel responded with a grin.

"Thanks senator."

Proteus moved around Sentinel's new desk and placed his hands on Sentinel's thighs. The new Magnus felt a familiar lurch of desire. 

"You remember our bargain?" his lover asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Sentinel said eagerly, "Anything you need, it's yours."

"Good," Proteus smiled, "Now let's break in your new office."


End file.
